High voltage electric power line switches are used for a variety of purposes, such as interrupting current to loads and other circuit devices. Higher voltage switches are physically larger than lower voltage switches due to the required insulating distances. While switches generally rated for sub-transmission voltages (e.g., approximately 25 kV and below) are physically small enough to be assembled at a factory and transported on a road truck fully assembled, higher voltage transmission switches (e.g., above 25 kV) are generally too large to be transported on a road truck when fully assembled. As a result, higher voltage transmission switches are conventionally shipped as disassembled components, which have to be assembled, adjusted and tested in the field at the line installation site. Of course, field locations are generally outdoors while the factory provides a convenient indoor assembly and testing location. As electric power lines run in all types of terrain, assembly, adjustment and testing of the switch in the field can be difficult. Although assembly, adjustment and testing in the factory would be preferable, this approach has not been available for higher voltage transmission switches.
There is, therefore, a continuing need for improved assembly, adjustment and testing techniques for high voltage transmission switches that minimize field assembly while still allowing the switches to be transported by road truck.